The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle having a roof construction comprising a main roof panel joined on each side thereof with a secondary roof panel, and more specifically to a joint structure between the main roof panel and the secondary roof panel in such a roof construction.
There have been proposed roof constructions in which an outer panel of a roof side rail disposed on each side of a main roof panel is utilized as a secondary roof panel. In such roof constructions, the outer edge of the main roof panel on each side is joined with the outer panel of the roof side rail. However, structures for such joints hitherto proposed are not satisfactory in the view point of sealing effectiveness.